Bridge of Worlds:Series II
by Suicidal Flora Takashimi
Summary: Who would have thought that there was ever another demension beyond our own but here we are descovering another one. What awaits our heros as the pass through the vortex. Rated for...improper items. Includes Flora and Wolven
1. Chapter 1

_**Bridge of Worlds Series II chapter 1:**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story just to give you guys a heads up.

AN: Ok this is the second series ^^

**New World…Again**

"…" *indistinct chatter*

"…huh?" Ichigo felt his consciousness returning slowly.

"…is he alright…!?"

"…what's his stat…!?"

"He's coming to!" Renji's familiar voice ringed in his ears.

Ichigo's vision came to being and he was surrounded by the Shinigami of Soul Society and then Renji punched Ichigo's face in the part that didn't have a mask and Ichigo jolted up. "Hey that hurt jackass!"

"Well you shouldn't have disappeared off the map like that and then crash through the roof of 1st Captain Genryusai's office!"

"Huh?" Ichigo touched his face and the mask piece was still in place then he looked down to see the hole in his chest was still there.

"Yeah imagine our surprise when we discover the infamous Ichigo Kurosaki was turned into an Arrancar it took all we had to keep Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division from dissecting you and your friend over their." Captain Kyoraku pointed to the corner of the room where Yachiru was playing with Naruto's fox ears without Naruto complaining. "He has a great sense of aesthetics if he was a few years older I'd like to go drinking with him and talk of aesthetics till we get drunk also I like his kimono."

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Ichigo was getting comfortable by sitting up in the bed.

"Hey I grabbed you and the next thing I know I wake up in a bed with this little girl playing with my ears."

"Why don't you tell her to stop?"

"Because it's in my aesthetics to allow children to enjoy themselves even at my own expense."

"I bet it feels good doesn't it?"

"Shut up my ears are very sensitive…also for some reason." Naruto opens his kimono to reveal a hole in his chest. "I've turned into a hollow."

"Hey you guys why didn't you kill me and Naruto?" Then an old man's voice that's tone is so powerful it demands attention and respect resonated through the room. "Because you are still Ichigo Kurosaki…*walks into room*…even if you are an Arrancar that doesn't change and we here in Soul Society owe you more than we can repay so we'll keep you on and I've just gotten back from a chat with this fellow here that deepens our need for you." Then Genryusai gestured to the door and Rinku entered the room.

"You!"

"Calm down and be sure to pay attention Kurosaki Ichigo…as this concerns the safety of all dimensions…."

***

Sonic was fighting another of Eggman's stupid robots but unlike the Sonic wannabes like Metal and the oversized themed robots or the piloted ones this one looked almost like his normal troops but it was obviously different.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! Yes run Sonic! E001 is my fastest creation yet! Even faster than Metal!" Boasted Eggman as he was filming for data.

"You're not kidding Eggman but it seems to lack any real soul like Metal did!" Right as he said this E001 came up from behind and boosted forward into Sonic's back knocking him to the ground leaving him unable to get up from the soreness in his muscles. "Ah! Man what is that!?"

"It's simple: by using the energy of your wake E001 activated a Breaker Shield. Honestly it was meant as a way to counteract your homing attack but E001 found an interesting application for it and utilized the energy into a sort of muscle stimulant that injures the muscles within…think of it as reverse massage therapy."

After Eggman was done babbling on Sonic was standing up massaging his back looking content. "You're right Eggman a little massage and it feels all better."

"I didn't tell you to massage yourself how did you get that out of my speech!?"

"Oh shut it egg-head I'm gonna finish off your little toy then you can go and make a new one again!" Sonic was about to make a move when E001 suddenly grabbed Sonic by the neck and started strangling him. "Gah! Let go…you tin can! *cough*"

"Huh!? Stop E001 I didn't program you to do that!" Eggman was trying to stop his haywire machine he may want Sonic dead but not because of a defect if he was going to kill Sonic it would be because he meant it to happen. "Eh!? There's something inside E001!?"

Then all of a sudden E001 was enveloped in what looked like a tear in space and it transformed into something more monster than machine and it continued to strangle Sonic.

"Oh no you don't I'm the one who's going to kill Sonic!" Eggman opened fire on the machine-monster and distracted it from Sonic making it let go of him but it immediately jumped up and knocked Eggman's chair to the ground leaving it smoking and the poor doctor in it's clutches but before the beast could kill him Sonic sawed right through him in a homing attack.

"You ok Eggman?" Then before anything else could be said Eggman pulled out a laser gun and pointed it square between Sonic's eyes before he could react.

"How ironic; you save me but I can kill you with a squeeze of this trigger…." Said Eggman grimly without looking at him.

"You wouldn't do that it's not your style." Said Sonic with a smirk.

Then Eggman lowered his gun after a short moment and got his chair flying again. "You're right it's not my style…I'm taking a vacation to study what happened to E001 so until I'm done you can relax hedgehog." Eggman then sucked the remains of E001 into his mysterious tractor beam and left leaving Sonic alone in the green hilly fields.

"Heh good riddance doc I need a vacation too…." Then Sonic noticed two lights falling from the sky and at first dismissed them as early shooting stars since a meteor shower was going to happen that night until one impacted a short distance away and the other impacted somewhere near the mystic ruins. "Whoa! Better check it out to make sure it isn't some sort of alien life form bent on world destruction…hope that other one didn't hit Tails' house." Then Sonic rushed off to the closer one.

***

Ichigo was struggling to get his head unstuck from the ground and eventually managed to free his face from the earthy prison. "Gah! Damn you Rinku when I get my hands on you…!" It didn't take Ichigo long to notice but he was wearing gloves and his…FUR! Ichigo took a good look at himself and immediately turned beet red with steam coming from his triangular ears. "Damn it he turned me into a furry not only that what am I!?...More importantly why am I naked and where's Zangetsu?" Ichigo jumped out of the crater and looked around to no avail. "Just great! I'm good with my fists but I'm hopeless without a sword."

"Hey pal what's eatin' ya?" Ichigo turned around to look at the source of the voice to see a blue hedgehog dressed like him. "Whoa what's with you?"

Ichigo was a white hedgehog with no other colors save for the red symbol that starts over his left eye and traveled down every spine on the left side of his head like tendrils. His eyes were the same as always with black and yellow and he still had a large hole in his chest.

"Well I didn't expect to see someone out here in the middle of a field who might you be?" Asked Ichigo not bothered by the fact they were naked since nothing obscene seemed to make an appearance.

"Well pretty up front aren't ya? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog the fastest thing alive!"

This caused Ichigo to involuntarily twitch his left ear as where he's from he's considered the fastest because of his fighting style and this punk just said he's the fastest and he got a confident smirk which was uncommon for his scowling face. "You're kidding right? Someone like you? I doubt it cause where I'm from I Ichigo Kurosaki am the fastest…."

Then Sonic seemed to disappear and reappear behind Ichigo stunning him slightly. "What about now huh?"

"Are you kidding?" Then Ichigo did the same startling Sonic. "To me you were moving in slow motion."

"Hey you're pretty fast how about a race it's been a while since I've had a good one." Sonic started doing his leg stretches.

"Yeah sure I could use a distraction, where to?"

Sonic pointed toward the mystic ruins. "To my friend Tails' house in the mystic ruins I'm going over there anyway since we're gonna watch the meteor shower on the roof tonight."

"Hm sounds good after the race is it alright if I join you…I haven't really been able to relax lately." Ichigo was scratching the back of his head and felt something familiar there.

"Yeah sure I don't think Tails would…whoa nice sword!"

Ichigo found Zangetsu buried in his quills and took it out. Despite his new Mobian size body Zangetsu had retained its extensive 5 ½ foot long blade and honestly had no idea how it was in his quills. "How could that be back there?"

"You don't know? We hedgehogs have something weird about our quills that lets us store stuff there. My guess is you have thick quills to have that in there." Sonic went around and measured one of Ichigo's quills then measured his own. "Damn your quills are a foot longer than mine!"

"Well whatever." Then Ichigo put Zangetsu back in his quills. "So are we gonna race or what?"

"Yeah alright! Ready Set GO!" Then Ichigo and Sonic started racing to the mystic ruins at an amazing passé.

***

Tails was recovering from the shock of the impact on his house. Whatever fell from the sky it crashed through his roof then through at least 5ft of steel into his workshop leaving a nice hole and a crater near the X-Tornado. 'Phew at least the X-Tornado is unscathed but now I have to touch up the paint on the nose again!' Then a figure crawled out of the crater and dusted itself off. Not knowing what or who it was Tails took cover to spy on it.

Naruto was rather unhappy his very aesthetic kimono was gone and he was naked and from what he felt he had turned into a literal kitsune with 9 tails and his fur was silver instead of orange and white in normal places save for the hole in his chest. "Ugh man being naked is so uncool and that landing was very ungraceful I have to practice my landings more." Naruto walked more out in the open appreciating the cool gadgets and stuff around. "Dondochakka-san would flip if he got his hands on this stuff."

Tails was surprised to see another kitsune let alone one with 9 tails that's 7 over his two and he was treated horribly as a child he couldn't imagine what this guy with 9 went through so he decided to call out of curiosity. "Hey you with the 9 tails over there!"

Naruto noticed the 2 tailed kitsune and ran over to him. "Hey could you tell me where I am?"

"Well you're in my workshop what I should be asking is why you fell out of the sky." Stated Tails pointing to the gaping hole in his home.

"Oh that! Rinku decided to drop the bomb on me and Ichigo then threw us both into a dimensional portal without warning honestly I thought it was pretty funny until he did it to me." Naruto felt extremely relaxed since he had 9 tails resting on the ground he felt like he could get hit by Sakura without falling back.

"Well whatever since you're obviously not evil I'll forgive all the damage you did to my house I can fix it up easy anyway. Oh and the name's Tails by the way" Tails then started walking towards and elevator and Naruto followed.

"The name's Naruto remember it and sorry about that it is so unaesthetic of me to simply except your forgiveness…well if I find my friend Ichigo he can pretty much do anything but it will always be for a price." Naruto then further realized both he and Tails were naked and he was disturbed by it but he simply wanted to wear his kimono again and they went up to the top.

***

Ichigo and Sonic both crossed the finish line that Tails set up and they both stopped to gloat but they realized that it was too close to call. "Dang it guess we'll never know who won now huh?"

"Actually Robo-Chao should be able to tell us…." Sonic seemed a little nervous when he said Robo-Chao.

Right as Sonic said this a flash of light happened and a weird blue robot thing with a propeller on its head appeared. "Hey bitches Satan's back ha, ha, ha!"

"*sweat-drop* what's with that thing?"

"That's Robo-Chao…Tails made him a long time ago as a directional assistant but as he says I swear he's possessed or something…don't ask."

"He, he, he yeah bitches I have the picture and here it is it's a tie so you're both fucking losers! Ha, ha, ha!" Then Robo-Chao disappeared in another flash of light and Ichigo looked at Sonic with a creeped out face.

"…Like I said don't ask…." Sonic and Ichigo then walked up to Tails' house. "Aw man it did crash into his house seriously there must be a curse on this place…."

"Must be my friend Naruto I swear if he starts going on about aesthetic right away I'm going to kill him." Ichigo then walked into the place with Sonic right as Naruto and Tails stepped out of the elevator and they met.

For a few short moments Ichigo and Naruto stared at each other then sparks flew between their eyes causing Sonic and Tails to step back. "C-come on guys please don't fight in here I already have enough to fix…."

The stare-down continued until they both gave a thumbs up and a smirk. (In unison) "You look cool!"

Sonic and Tails do an anime fall-over. "Man this sucks what world are we in now and I want my kimono back it was seriously cool…."

"Good thing you said cool because I was going to punch you if you said anything about aesthetics right off that bat. By the way why are we all naked? Where are our dicks?"

Sonic and Tails both blushed and Sonic spoke up. "How can you not know it's just not there!?"

(In unison) "WHAT!?"

*depression corner* "I can't believe it…."

"We're dickless…."

"Uh wait! Wait! I probably phrased that wrong but…it just doesn't appear until you need it like when you go to the bathroom…." Sonic and Tails were still blushing they couldn't believe someone this old doesn't know how to go number 1 properly.

"Really thank god I wouldn't know how to pee otherwise…." Ichigo was seriously relieved.

"I thought I would die of septic shock for a moment there…." Naruto was glad he wasn't going to die of a thing like not going number 1.

"Well now that, that dilemma is over I still would like to wear some clothes just for comfort." Ichigo was used to being naked now but he figured he would feel better wearing clothes.

"Is there anything like kimono or at least fabrics I can work with?" Naruto was going to make it from scratch if it meant wearing his aesthetic kimono again.

"Yeah sure come with me I think Shadow left some of his stuff here last time." Sonic led Ichigo to one of the many guest rooms of Tails' self-build manor.

"Well there isn't anything like a real Kimono but I can make one for you I'm good with my hands after all and not just with machines." Tails was proud of how he excelled at practically anything involving working with your hands.

"Oh a ladies man huh?" Naruto mistook his meaning.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing you're too young to understand." Then Tails led Naruto to the linen closet and the sewing room where he made the basic fabrics for some of his clothing based tech.

***

(Same room 15minutes later) Sonic and Ichigo enter and they're both wearing punk outfits with leather jackets, loose fitting jeans and even shades. "Dude these clothes are awesome I can't believe you don't wear these."

"Yeah they're Shadow's clothes but he left them here almost half a year ago when he finally got his own place, honestly I'm glad you talked me into it I kinda like it but I think it'll slow me down a little…."

"Hey I used to wear a wind catching haori and I still moved super fast something awesome like this shouldn't be too much of a burden." Then Tails and Naruto walked in both wearing kimonos designed exactly like Naruto's original only they had a hole in the back for their tails and Tails' was orange and white.

"So how does it feel to be aesthetically pleasing Tails?"

"Very nice actually; hey Sonic I see you're getting into Shadow's stuff huh? I'll keep to the classics and the appealing instead of the off-putting." Tails wasn't kidding the moment he put on the kimono he felt fancy he was thinking of making this aesthetics deal part of his lifestyle.

"Aw whatever lets go outside it's starting to get dark the meteor shower should start soon and our friends will be here." Then they went outside and waited on the roof which was accessible because of a staircase chiseled into the rock by Tails' house and soon their friends were all there. "Hey Shads how's it going I see you have a hot new girlfriend what's her name?"

"Hey don't you dare eye her like that…although yes she is hot her name's Flora." Shadow gestured towards her and a female hedgehog with fur colors similar to Shadow wearing gothic gear stepped forward and Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that she was familiar.

"Hello my full name's Flora Ayami Takashimi I'm pleased to meet you but fuck with me and you die!" Everyone sweat-dropped and looked nervous except for Ichigo he just started laughing. "Why are you laughing weirdo?"

"Sorry Flora but even in another dimension you're the same when did Rinku send you here?" This caused everyone to look at Ichigo funny including Flora.

"So you're from another dimension that would explain your weird behavior but what do you mean? I've lived in this dimension my whole life I've never met you."

*mental drama shock to Ichigo* '…What…how is this possible that is without a doubt the same Flora Ayami Takashimi that I know from Naruto's dimension yet she says she's lived here her whole life and doesn't know me!?' "You…must be kidding right I know you personally: You're obsessed with control over others, you severely punish people if they piss you off or disobey you by putting them into a dimensional pocket, if that doesn't work you trample them, you wield a spiritually powerful double sided sword called the Seireitou and you have the ability to use telekinesis to a limited degree along with unnatural degrees of physical strength also the true color of your forward bangs aren't red they're white same with your eyes!"

*awkward silence…tumbleweed on a roof wtf!?* "…Eh…not even Shadow knows that much about me…."

"Eh so everything he said is true!?" Shadow was surprised his new girlfriend wasn't only hot she had some serious skills.

"Yeah…but please don't dwell on that I feel a little exposed now…."

The rest of the expected visitors all showed up except for The Wolven; Flora's friend and soon after the meteor shower started. "Wow so pretty I'm actually glad I left my cave full of gems to see this." (Anyone who knows the series will realize this is Rouge)

Then Ichigo stood up and took out Zangetsu. "This is boring…hey guys what do you say to us going up there and hitting meteors?"

Knuckles jumped up at this. "Alright sounds fun I've always wanted to kick nature's ass to the extreme!"

Then all the girls got up and protested but all the guys and Flora stood up and raised their fists with sparkles in their eyes and they all say: "Let's go kick Mother Nature's ass!" Next thing you know their all flying up there in planes and stuff and start hitting meteors and they actually cause them to turn into a fireworks display making it even more awesome of a view from down below.

"Wow I'm actually glad they decided to fight a meteor shower but we better get a lot of icepacks ready that can't be good for them."

"Already got them covered." Cream was sitting on an ice cooler apparently filled with icepacks and then The Wolven showed up. "Oh hi which one of you is it right now?"

"Its me Shanks…hey what's going on I though it was a meteor shower not a fireworks display…."

"It is but the boys and Flora are up there hitting them."

"What!? *flares up* How dare they kick Mother Nature's ass without me!?" Then Shanks flew up there using his ki.

"I can see why Flora keeps turning The Wolven's feelings down I mean he is 3 people in one body I'd feel like it's my own harem if I was dating someone like that."

"I don't know he's kinda cute…."

"Cream you have weird taste…."

After the shower was over the boys and Flora came back and all of them but Naruto, Ichigo and Shanks since he was late were cradling their injuries and being treated by the girls. "Man you guys are weak I was hitting them with my fists too and you don't see me curled on the ground." Naruto was in a meditative pose and was actually floating in the air with his tails flowing every-which-way making him look like a spirit or something.

"Sigh because I was late I didn't get to kick nature's ass as much as I wanted to…." Shanks was slumping and about to lose consciousness to one of his other personalities.

"Well…now's as good time as any since we have such a big crowd…what do you think Naruto?" Ichigo was tending to Zangetsu the meteors were actually good for helping keep the blade for dulling.

"…Yeah we've had our fun let's get down to business…hey everyone give your attention to Ichigo he has an important announcement." Everyone fell silent and looked at Ichigo who stood up.

"Everyone as you can guess we didn't come here for pleasantries now we must tell you of a great danger that befalls all dimensions."

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

"Hey Ichigo didn't the entire left half of your mask have those fanning red feather tendril things? Why is only the top there?" "I don't know Naruto honestly why did you turn into a fox and I turn into a hedgehog? Who knows what the dimensional rift does to us when we travel." Then Ichigo and Naruto started eating their chilidogs. "Hey Ichigo what's in these things?" Then Ichigo hid the rat tail poking out of his chilidog. "There are some things best left unsaid and unknown."


	2. Chapter 2 Dilemmas

_**Bridge of Worlds Series II chapter 2:**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story just to give you guys a heads up. Note: Flora is Flora and Wolven is me you may have noticed he's made some cameos earlier in the story like in series one when Ichigo was absorbed by the tablet and Wolven is in fact the person who threw Flora into the spirit realm in series one in turn saving her from the Gun Clan's purge.

**Dilemmas**

"…Not very surprising…." Sonic was starting to scratch his ear in annoyance.

"We were kinda expecting something like that; people from another dimension or another time always have something that they need to do or are looking for some way to get back home." Shadow was familiar with the incident after all having past adventures with Silver and Scourge have made him expect all this.

"So you'll be willing to listen then?" Ichigo was surprised that they weren't surprised and that meant they had done this plenty of times.

"Good cause if you don't understand what's going on then you might die and even then you could still die." Naruto still remembered the grim words of Rinku.

"Ok then what's the story how did you get here? What are you here for? Finally what's the name of the crazy yahoo who's going to put us all through this huge fiasco or something?" Sonic just wanted to get this over with; it was probably just some lunatic trying to gain control of all the dimensions or something.

"…As for how we got here I have the ability to traverse between dimensions as long as I have been there before but since I have never been here before, the Link: Rinku sent us on our way here. As for what we are here for it is our job to find the Root of this dimension: a single person that embodies this dimension, then after spending enough time around them we'll die and be reborn in our dimension as our clones help protect this world from peril. Finally as for what is going on in this so-called fiasco an interdimensional being simply called Essence is growing more powerful and as he does tears in dimensional space will open up pulling things into his infinite void until everything is devoured the only way to stop this is for our souls to link with the Root and then be run back to my dimension the Bridge of Worlds to stabilize everything and neutralize Essence." *Everyone grasping what he said in silence…'**tumbleweed wtf where are they coming from!?'***

"**So in other words if you don't bond with this Root then our world will perish and judging by your actions I'm willing to bet you suspect the Root is one of us."** Everyone looked at The Wolven to see him with a totally calm and collected expression despite the dire news he just heard.

Everyone was staring at him and Flora spoke up. "Anthony could you not show off and talk so coldly about the end of the world?"

"**Sorry Flora but you know I have a fetish for mass-genocide and other death related things."** Then Anthony got up off the ground and sat in the air floating like Naruto.

"I swear Anthony I may like cold-hearted guys but you just take it over the top...maybe that's why I refused to go out with you." Flora was shaking her head as Shadow looked at her weird.

"**Well what about Shanks? He's a nice guy unless he's excited or angry and what about Wolven the original?"** Anthony was enjoying this he loved toying with people.

"Well Wolven was fine and Shanks is exciting to be around but you're just too dangerous compared to them." Flora was not about to let Anthony get into her head his telepathic powers are mostly based on emotions.

"**Oh so what if I like to drive people insane? So what if I like to make them kill themselves or others before turning the weapon on themselves? So what…if I kill for massive amounts of pleasure!? I, LIKE, TO, KILL, THINGS!"** Then Anthony was about to attack when Shadow quickly moved behind him and injected something into Anthony's neck.

"I think it's time Wolven came out for a while!" Then Anthony fell to the ground and got up rubbing his neck where he was injected.

"…Thanks Shadow…Anthony's a real bitch to control…." Wolven then laid back down resting his head in his arms seeming to go to sleep.

"…What's with him?" Naruto asked while floating away from Wolven.

"I've got a 3-fold personality. It seems I had way too much life-force and far too much information in my head so in order to manage it all my brain segmented into 3 personalities. I am the original and am quite knowledgeable of many things and am quite powerful but I'm lazy so unless I'm getting something for it don't expect anything to get done. Shanks is my energetic and playful side he basically indulges in anything exciting and likes to do anything that uses massive amounts of energy. Anthony…well he's the embodiment of all my evil tendencies…and to be fully honest he may very well kill off both me and Shanks if we don't keep it together so in the end I am thinking of transferring Anthony from my brain into a computer and destroying it but Tails is still working on it." Then Wolven stopped talking and a snot bubble appeared.

(Naruto and Ichigo in unison) "What the fuck!? He's asleep!?" *generic anime pose*

"Well he is the lazy one if he isn't laying about enjoying media he's either running a shop, teaching someone how to fight or doing any number of things involving teaching or business he's sleeping." Then Flora went over and sat next to Wolven. "Quite honestly he's a great guy…but he's too much for any one person to handle that's why I'm going out with Shadow because he's a great guy too but much easier to manage."

Then Sonic came up to Ichigo. "Well I'm the famous hero of this world so I guess a little extra publicity for saving it…again would get my fanbase roaring my name again. Not that I like all the fangirls." As he says this he points at Amy.

"Well then Sonic if we're going to be working together then I better teach you some better footwork. You may be fast but that's with only normal footwork if I teach you how to move like me I have no doubt that you'll become many times faster." Then Ichigo held out his hand and Sonic shook it.

"Deal but don't exclude all my friends after all we always stick together." Then and I mean right then a tear in space appeared behind Sonic and a ghastly hand came out of it but Ichigo pulled Sonic out of the way and got grabbed by it at the neck. "Ichigo!?"

As the hand continued to strangle Ichigo harming his hard skin something stepped out of the tear and materialized into an all too familiar figure to Naruto. "P-Pain!?"

"Yes Kyubi it's me and I must say I like your new look; it's more…intriguing." Then Pain slammed Ichigo through the roof into Tails' house and turned toward Flora and black metal spikes flew at her but Naruto quickly intercepted and blocked using his power to reinforce his tails into a shield.

"How the hell did you get here!?" Then Naruto became surrounded by a blue Chakra cloak and it made him seem larger.

"Oh nothing special…master Essence pulled us into his void right before the other you could finish us off."

"…What do you mean…us?" Then Madara phased into reality behind Naruto and pinned him.

"This you may not know me Kyubi but you could say I am the one who released you from hell!" Naruto got a flash of memory from the previous Kyubi's mind and he knew who this bastard was.

"Madara!" Then Naruto's energy shifted from beneficial to detrimental and turned red burning Madara then Naruto proceeded to quickly skewer both Pain and Madara with 4 tails each with his fur turning to spikes and then sprouting from them leaving two bloody messes but when Naruto came to his senses he let them go and they disappeared taking all the dropped blood with them like the never existed and Naruto ran over to the hole Ichigo's body made. "Ichigo are you ok!?"

Then Ichigo burst out of the hole in a rage. "Where is that bastard I'll show him!"

"Wait I drove them off…hopefully." Naruto was still paying close attention to the area in case they were still around.

"Who were those guys!?" Sonic was worried cause from what he's seen these guys are at least as strong as him.

"Pain and Madara; they are two of the most powerful and most dangerous criminals from my dimension. I guess Essence must have employed them somehow. Pain is the leader of an organization called Akatsuki and Madara…is the one who created me basically. Strange they're working together since Madara made me and Pain seeks my destruction." Naruto and Ichigo then both received glares from everybody.

"Ok you've answered our questions so far would you mind telling us who you are exactly?" Shadow didn't want to work with someone he didn't know.

"…Fine but do you promise not to freak out?" Ichigo didn't want them to overreact or anything.

"…Yeah we promise." Sonic is very accepting but what could they be to possibly shake their trust in them since Ichigo just saved his life and Naruto just saved Flora's?

Naruto stepped forward first. "I'm a demon from hell."

Then Ichigo. "I'm a death god." *awkward silence…**'tumbleweed wtf!? Ok that's really starting to get old who's putting them there!?'***

"…A demon…from hell…and a god of death…are trying to save everything from certain destruction?" Shadow thought his past as an artificially created being was shifty and these guys are from the afterlife?

"…Pfft…gah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ok that really does help explain some things but don't any of you guys find it funny!? I mean a god of death and a demon are saving lives instead of taking them that's just genius contradictive irony!" Sonic was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off and everyone started snickering just realizing the great irony here and in part of how silly Sonic looked.

"Well in my dimension death gods keep the balance of the living and the dead in check and protect the living from evil spirits and both of us are also evil soul-devouring spirits. Does that bother you?" Ichigo was a little embarrassed his status always made people respect him and fear him but these guys are treating him like an equal.

"No the fact that you're saving people means you value life so we'll gladly help you in your quest but be sure you teach us all that fancy footwork ok?" Sonic was getting excited since egghead was really getting boring.

***

Somewhere far away aboard his Egg-Carrier Eggman sneezes. "Oh my; haven't sneezed like that in a while…I wonder if a cute girl is talking about me?" Then Eggman ignored it and got back to work on the remains of E001 until Bokkun came flying in and accidentally impacted Eggman's head. "Ow!"

"Sorry doctor but…um…." Bokkun was poking his fingers together like a nervous Otaku.

"Well spit it out what's so important you have to interrupt my research!?" Eggman was on the verge of a breakthrough.

"Well…v-visitors…."

"What!? How can I possibly have visitors!? We're over 1000 feet in the air how can someone just waltz in!?"

"Hi! Home invasion!" Following the voice a group of ghostly looking beings wearing tasteful cloaks that were black with red clouds waltzed in. "Hi names Deidara and master Essence would like you to help us in this world's domination with the promise that you'll rule it is that ok?"

'What!? Who are these people not only do they look like ghosts but they promise the world to me if I help!?' "And what if I say no?" Then a ghostly string came from Sasori and made itself visible revealing it was wrapped around Eggman's neck.

"If you do we can just as easily kill you and have one less obstacle." Sasori then tightened the string and started chocking Eggman.

"O-ok…I'll help you!" Then he was released. "What do I have to do?"

Then they all got little grins on their faces. "It's simple really."

***

It had been about a week since Ichigo and Naruto started training Sonic and his friends. Naruto taught them ninjutsu and how to be stealthy along with the ways of the ninja but only the basics and how to manipulate Chakra. Whereas Ichigo taught swordsmanship and how to move quickly along with how to use your energy to harden your skin and use energy attacks. "Well you guys are really quick learners but it disheartens me that you would use those measly little knives instead of real swords." Ichigo was denouncing ninjutsu since he did just fine barging into places.

"Hey Kunai are not knives they're daggers and much more suited to high-speed combat than that bulky and ridiculously long sword of yours." Naruto never barged into places however and stuck to the shadows during a raid until they were spotted.

"What was that!? Zangetsu here is as light as a feather and sharper than anything in existence!" Honestly Zangetsu had always felt light to Ichigo.

"Bullshit give it here!" Then Ichigo gave Naruto Zangetsu and he collapsed simply from holding it as he felt his strength being sapped and Zangetsu's weight alone dented the floor. "How the hell can you even carry this thing let alone wield it with one hand!?"

"I don't know ask Zangetsu…wait I am Zangetsu never mind." Then Naruto gave Ichigo a weird look.

"How can you be Zangetsu if he's right here?"

"Hey I don't know ok! Just give me back I don't feel comfortable with you holding me like that."

"Ew!" Then Naruto dropped Zangetsu causing a bigger dent in the floor.

After they were done squabbling Naruto was reading Tails' manga of a story about some guys getting superpowers and saving the president while Ichigo was polishing Zangetsu and sharpening the blade in vain only causing the sharpener to be sliced when Sonic and Shadow walked in. "Hey what's with the dent in the floor? Tails is gonna be pissed again."

"Whatever look you guys…hey Ichigo didn't the symbol on your face only used to be above the left eye?" After hearing Shadow state this Ichigo picked up the nightstand mirror **(It's the size of a picture frame k?)** and looked at himself.

"Hey…." The red symbol was now above and below his left eye but only a single tendril extended from it along his spine and a second tendril was starting. "I wonder what it means…."

"Well anyway let's go…Tails has finished the Mental Transporter Device and Wolven's already hooked up lets go see how it turns out." Then Shadow turned to leave.

"In other words make sure Anthony doesn't make a last attempt to escape." Finished Sonic as they all left the room.

***

(Tails' Lab 5 minutes later.) "Hey Tails make sure I'm fully secured I can't guarantee anything…and are you sure these things are strong enough?" Wolven was worried if something went wrong it would either be his death or theirs.

"Come on have some faith in me besides you've been given a triple dose of the mental suppressants; I'm amazed your even awake and we have powerful tranquilizers ready in case you start to go berserk." Tails was finishing the prep on the machine while Flora watched from the sidelines, no one else showed up because they were scared then Shadow led the others in.

"Oh good; you're here, then I don't have to worry too much if I get loose." Wolven then relaxed a bit and it showed as the heart monitor slowed down.

"Well we're ready are you guys prepared incase he manages to break free?" Everyone gave him the nod. "Ok then…MTD…online!" *presses button*

"Gah-argh…gaaa**a**_aa_**aa**_aaa_**aaaah**!" Wolven started straining and his muscles pumped up as his eyes went blank and he started screaming and his voice started to speak in 3 different tones simultaneously and separately. (Anthony)**"You can't be rid of me!" **(Shanks)_"This is our body we are one and the same!"_ (Wolven)"Get out of my head damn it!" As this argument continued the air started sparking and objects began lifting into the air as the right-arm restraint started cracking.

Everyone got ready.

*restraint snapping* The right arm got free and was immediately re-restrained by several robotic surgical arm's clamps and tranquilizer was injected but seemed to have little effect. (Anthony)**"If you want me to leave why don't you give me the body!?" **(Shanks)_"Stop it I don't want to leave!"_ (Wolven)"No! This was my body to begin with bastards!" (Anthony)**"That's it!" **Then the power charts skyrocketed and the entire building overloaded and tripped the breakers seconds later when the backup batteries kicked in the heart monitor read flatline….

Flora ran over and started crying and Shadow started to comfort her as Tails released the restraints and Ichigo and Naruto were about to move the body when all of a sudden the heart monitor read adrenaline rush and started up again and Wolven's eyes snapped open as he lunged forward and started strangling Shadow. **"Did you seriously think that I would be ridden of so easily!? How pathetic!" **Ichigo swung Zangetsu at him only for Wolven to dodge it and over to the door. **"Although I did find the near-death experience very exhilarating I thank you."**

"Oh no…Anthony!?"

"**Ding, ding, ding! Correct that's why I found you sexy Flora besides your killer body…but right now I think it would look much better impaled! Along with the rest of you!"** Anthony lunged forward but both Sonic and Shadow used Shunpo to get behind him and injected the mental suppressants but Anthony only stood there and slowly turned around. **"What are you doing? There's nothing to suppress!"** Then Anthony grabbed both of them by the neck and threw them across the room into the wall.

"Damn it! If the suppressants didn't work then…!"

"**That's right genius I'm the only one in this body! Wolven and Shanks are dead!"** Anthony then charged up a couple of energy bolts in his hands until a black sphere made contact with his stomach and he looked over to see Flora pointing at him while crying and he simply smiled. **"…Do it…go ahead! I taught you how to do that little parlor trick so do it you bitch! Even if you do send me away I'll just…!"** Before he could continue he was banished and Flora slumped to the floor crying because Wolven was dead.

The heart monitor stops flatlining as it turns off and a computer monitor turns on. "Um…hello! Anyone there!" Everyone listens and goes to the computer to see a perfect avatar of Wolven's head looking at them. "…So…did it work?"

"Um…Wolven…you're inside a computer?"

"…Well so I am; does this mean I'm an AI program now? If so…that sucks yet it's cool at the same time. Like an anime I once saw or something. Anyway Tails can you work on making me a body?"

"…You're…handling this pretty well aren't you?" *Everyone anime sweatdrops…**'tumbleweed inside wtf!? That's it who's putting them there!?' **(Pause story) Go off screen to see Techno with a box of them. "U-um I can explain!" **'You dare bring tumbleweeds into mah lair!? You must die! Or if you keep doing it I won't put you in the story you got that!?'** "Y-yes master Gamejunkie7!" **'Good now get lost! Now where was I? Oh yeah.'** (Back to story)*

***

"…**Ah…so this is what it's like to have your own body? I like it even if I do have to wait a while before I can break the barrier."** While Anthony was relaxing an oh so familiar dimensional tear opened up as Madara entered and walked up to him. **"What do you want?"**

"Nothing personally but my master Essence sees great potential in you and he wishes you to join us."

"…**Yeah I've heard about this Essence guy…do I get to destroy all life as we know it and massacre people and torture them inhumanly in every imaginable and unimaginable way possible?"**

"…That can be arranged but I'm afraid it would only be for the inhabitants of your own world if his plan succeeds."

"…**Heh. Glass is either half empty or half full…either way I win; I'm in."** Then Anthony and Madara disappeared in a dimensional tear.

***

"I can't believe you were transferred into the data chip what about shanks?" Tails was scanning the CPU for him.

"I don't know maybe he died…poor guy I didn't mind him he was welcome to stay and all." Wolven was at least glad to be free of nagging at the back of his mind.

"Um…no he's ok." Tails got a sweatdrop.

"Well where is he?" Then Tails pulled up the application to find GameJunkie7's PWI account and character Iralave playing itself and utterly owning Krixxix the Dark Adalwolf Lord. "What he's playing the Author's account!? Quickly Shanks get off before…!"

*I rip off the roof and lift it open as a giant me pokes his head in. **"Shanks! Get off my account before I kill you off and I'll make it painful!"**

"Ok I'll get off but please let me kill this field boss for you!" Shanks was about to finish Krixxix.

"…**Ok but get off after or you die!"** *I put the roof back and return to my keyboard.*

Shanks finished off Krixxix and went to Orchid Temple and left the account and appeared next to Wolven looking exactly the same. "Ok that's the last time I fuck with the Author."

"What Author…?"

"I can't remember who were we talking about?"

***'Yes my puppets dance I was never there, there is no spoon bwahahaha!'***

"Anyway can you make us robot bodies? Preferably modeled after our original body." Shanks got into a fighting stance and goaded Wolven. "Come on while Tails is working on that why don't the rest of you plug in controllers and use us as a fighting game that'd be awesome!"

"Hey good idea I accept your challenge!"

Gaming shit appears out of nowhere and magically hooks into the CPU and a background of a stadium appears then it turns 3D and I appear in the middle as the referee. **"Ok then fighter's ready!? Fight!"**

"Where the hell did this shit come from!?"

"I don't know but lets enjoy this!"

***

Eggman finished what he was told to do and quickly left the mysteriously designed robot factory since it was Essence's design not his so he had no idea how it worked he just put it together in his personal shuttle. "Ah I can't believe I've become these people's errand boy I wish there was a way for me to get back at them." *Eggman slams his console and a transmission starts up and a black figure appears on the screen.*

"Hello Dr. Eggman I understand that you have been unfairly taken advantage of by Essence."

"Who are you? But then again you sound like you want to help me just who are you?"

"Me? I don't exist I am the figment of everyone's imagination. But you can call me…The Auditor…."

***

**Hello everyone this is GameJunkie7. Sorry for inserting myself into the story and displaying god-like powers but it seemed funny and I couldn't resist also there are other instances where I will appear in the story as a mysterious or unnamed force but just remember…"There is no spoon."**

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

Pesche and Dondo enter. "Oi why aren't we in the story Author!?"

"Yes de yantsu we were great comedic relief why don't you put us in this one too de yantsu!?" He's crying.

"**Hey, hey there were budget cuts…."**

"Don't use that as an excuse this is FanFiction there is no budget!"

"**In that case I can just stop you know."**

"Wait please don't we still want to go on just put us in!" Bowing to me.

"Yes please de yantsu!" Bowing to me.

*gleam in eye* **"Well…hee, hee very well since you groveled but that means you two and Nell need to be turned into Anthromorphic animals are you willing to go now!? Bwahahaha!" **

"Yes actually."

"Ichigo and Naruto had no problems and the whole private thing has already been cleared up de yantsu."

*freeze/sulk* **"Fine…good comedic stuff is hard to come by nowadays anyway."**

"Oh thank you wise and great GameJunkie7. By the way what happened to Keigo as the main character for these Omake endings?"

"**Hmm…I thought I cleared that up already but…I plan to insert him in the story for comedic relief but you do that so…why not I'll come up with something and as for all you readers out there remember…"There is no spoon."**


	3. Chapter 3 New Akatsuki

_**Bridge of Worlds Series II chapter 3:**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story just to give you guys a heads up.

**New Akatsuki**

It was a few days later and things calmed down so everyone but Wolven, Shanks, Tails, Flora, Naruto and Ichigo went home…well this is Tails' home but you get the idea. Wolven and Shanks were in their new robot bodies; perfect replica's of Wolven's original body and testing them out…Wolven was calmly and slowly moving each and every part doing Yoga and Shanks was testing his body by doing rapid strength repetitions. "Shanks you really need to slow down or else your now mechanical body will wear out."

"Oh come on Wolven seriously this is awesome the only way I'll tire out is if my powercore runs out of juice and Tails said that's not likely to happen since they're ACEs." (Read Techno the Hedgehog)

"Yeah but remember they're not real Chaos Emeralds they can't take nearly as much strain." Wolven ended the tree position and started meditating.

"Hey we've been here for a while now but this is the first time I've heard about Chaos Emeralds what exactly are they?" Ichigo was curious since robots alone were a cool thing to him.

Tails walked over to Ichigo and Naruto and took out the grey Chaos Emerald. "This is a Chaos Emerald. It's the epitome of pure energy in this world save for the Master Emerald." When Ichigo reached out for it the emerald suddenly turned black and shrieked causing Tails to drop it and Ichigo and Naruto to jump back. "Whoa…."

"Guess it doesn't like me…."

"Well the Chaos Emeralds are in a way self aware and can sense good and evil energy and since you yourself said that you're both a Shinigami and a Hollow I'm not all that surprised the emerald reacted like that." Tails picked up the emerald and put it away.

"So if these Chaos Emeralds are so powerful then it is likely that Pain and Madara will be after them." Naruto was trying to think of how Pain and Madara would make their move since they were both intelligent and extremely powerful Shinobi he figured that since things have been quiet for a while they were biding time….

"I wouldn't worry about that we've had the Chaos Emeralds all gathered here for a while now." Tails was tired of their adventures of looking for the emeralds so keeping them all together was the best solution.

"Wait you can't be serious!" Naruto was starting to panic.

"*sweatdrop* Um yes we've had them here for a while…."

"We have to get out of here now! This is why they've been biding their time we need to move the emeralds before-!" *explosion, debris flying…tumbleweed? **Sigh.** (Pause goes off screen.) "Hi boss sorry but we've been doing this for a while; I figured it was like some sort of trademark." **Fine go ahead it is a good idea Techno.** (Return to scene start)*

The smoke cleared as everyone got ready and a face Naruto thought he'd never see again came in. "No way…Deidara!?"

The ghostly figure then lowered his collar to reveal his face. "Yeah it's about time I came back from the dead un! Master Essence recognized my art so now…let's have a blast un!" The mouths on Deidara's hands then shot out multiple tiny caterpillars at them.

"Shit! Everyone run I'll hold him!" Naruto expanded his tails over the room causing all the caterpillars to hit him and although he was stronger than the last time he faced Deidara somehow the bombs hurt him the same nearly blasting off his tails but his regeneration quickly remedied that. "Damn how are you alive!? I heard you killed yourself in an explosion!"

"That I did un! But death is nothing to master Essence; he pulled me into his realm right as I died un! Now I can create as many explosions as I want!" Deidara's mouths spat out a few butterflies and they fluttered around in the air. "Also I've learned some new skills…katsu!" The butterflies instead of simply exploding turned into huge needles and flew at Naruto puncturing his abdomen before exploding throwing his entrails everywhere before he suddenly regenerated causing him to collapse. "And I see you've gotten some new tricks too un."

"What the hell…how can your bombs be so much more potent…now that I think about it…where're your clay bags?" Naruto was frightened for the first time in a while; Deidara was ridiculously strong especially compared to last time, how could he blast Naruto open let alone even be able to hurt him at all!?

"I don't need clay anymore un. Master essence gave me a weapon that makes clay obsolete and eternally feeds my mouths. Notice that even now they are making something and I haven't put anything in them un!" The mouths then spat out two full size katana made of clay. "Oh good touch mouths! Now then shall we dance un!?"

Naruto picked himself off the ground and formed two solid swords from his Chakra. "…As much as I'd rather not; yeah a dance sounds fun right now."

***

Ichigo, Flora, Tails, Shanks and Wolven were running through a corridor quickly. "Who was that Ichigo!?"

"I don't know! Maybe one of Naruto's old nemeses from his dimension. Either way if Naruto's hunch was right then they're here for the Chaos Emeralds! Tails this is your house so lead the way; we need to get the Emeralds and run!" Ichigo wasn't a coward but he knew Naruto well enough to know when Naruto was actually afraid of something and that's not a good thing.

"Ok then I'll go as fast as possible! The emeralds are all in the central generator of the Blue Typhoon save for this one here!" They were going so fast that the doors they passed seemed like a single blur until they stopped as a giant snake filled the corridor. "What!?"

"Tails look out!" Shanks grabbed Tails just in time as the snake buried its head in the floor where he once stood.

"Amazing reflexes; you must be seriously fast to beat the reaction time of a snake." Another ghostly figure though much paler came out of the head of the snake wearing the same cloak. "Hello there I don't believe we've met: I'm Orochimaru and you're the dinner for my dear pets."

"Oh great another cloaked loony how many enemies does Naruto have!?" Ichigo blocked a strike from Orochimaru's giant snake. "Flora use your dimensional window to go around I'll hold this guy off hurry!" Flora quickly did so and they left. "Ah good I wouldn't want them to see me since apparently this form is weak." Then Ichigo started changing….

"Oh this may be interesting…."

***

Tails' group finally got deep into his house and entered the Blue Typhoon. "You know Tails!? Now that I think about it your house is WAY too big!" Flora was complaining because she was starting to get tired then Wolven picked her up and started carrying her. "W-what are you doing!?" Flora shouted as she blushed madly.

"Hey I'm not that inconsiderate. You're tired this is the least I can do for you." As they rounded a corner a long scorpion tail daggered into Wolven's shoulder and they followed the tail to another cloaked figure.

"Impressive you just took Hiruko's poisoned tail head on and you didn't even flinch…no matter the poison will leave you crippled soon." Then Wolven put Flora down and pulled the tail out to reveal his underlying mechanics and crushed the tail to Sasori's intrigue.

"Sorry but you just missed the organic me; I'm 100% mechanical so your poison might as well be nothing more than lubricant!" Wolven charged forward and smashed Hiruko open to find it empty as Sasori retreated to a more open area. "I'll deal with him! Tails get this ship in the air lets just hope this is the only guy here!"

Shanks picked up Flora and they ran to the command deck as fast as possible and once there Tails started up the Blue Typhoon.

***

Naruto had fled his battle with Deidara, although he could have taken him he was afraid to expand his power too much since that incident on the roof with Pain and Madara. "Where are you!? My art had better not take this whole place with you un!"

'Damn it how is he keeping up!?' Naruto sped on ahead to find a huge mess of blood and guts splattered all over the corridor. "Damn what happened here!?"

"Found you un!" Naruto turned around to have one of Deidara's clay needles fly into his chest and blow him open again causing him to stagger as he regenerated. "Oh just look at this mess! One of Oro's pets must have been killed un."

"Orochimaru's here!?" Oro was the last thing Naruto needed if Deidara got such a ridiculous power boost he's even more afraid to see Orochimaru's new strength.

"Yes me Sasori and Orochimaru are here to deal with you and get the Chaos Emeralds! You see; that tub o' lard Eggman needs them to power his troops and such otherwise he's useless to us un!" Deidara's left hand mouth produced a large axe. "Oh this will do nicely un." Deidara lifted up the axe but before he could chop Naruto in half Zangetsu buried itself in Deidara's head. "Well…art is a blast…katsu!" At this Deidara exploded dismembering Naruto painfully before he started to regenerate again.

"Damn that guy was just as crazy as last time…." Naruto felt his consciousness fade as Ichigo walked over to him.

***

Wolven was holding his own against Sasori but no matter what Sasori threw at him he just couldn't seem to even puncture Wolven's armor. "What are you made of? If I get my hands on you I'll gladly make puppets out of your hide I'm certain they'll be wondrous." Wolven then suddenly closed the gap between them and grabbed Sasori's heart. "…How could you have known…?"

"Simple." Wolven crushed the heart and Sasori disappeared. "Don't make it so obvious by labeling it heart." Then the Blue Typhoon took off destroying Tails' mansion in the process and it took to the sky. 'I hope those guys are alright.'

***

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed and he looked next to him to find Ichigo completely covered in bandages which was strange since Ichigo has similar regeneration abilities as him but then he noticed that the majority of it was on his symbol…it was larger then earlier and made a perfectly distinct blood mark on the bandages as if they weren't there. 'Ichigo…what…?' Naruto got up already fully healed and looked around to find himself in some sort of fully metallic medical bay. "Where am I?"

"Onboard the Blue Typhoon." Naruto turned to the door to see tails. "Ichigo brought you aboard almost immediately after takeoff…." (Flashback) Wolven was walking towards the command deck when Zangetsu sliced through the Blue Typhoon's hull and Ichigo extremely battered carrying an unconscious Naruto burst in. (End flashback) "After that I treated Ichigo's wounds but strangely that mark on his head is still bleeding profusely despite all my treatments; Flora's been in here looking after you guys for the past two days."

"What two days!? That would explain why Ichigo's symbol is larger but…why is it bleeding so? And it grew even faster than before…." Naruto looked down at the floor to see Zangetsu…it was chipped, scratched and even had a hairline crack in it. "No way…did he fight Orochimaru? But even so for him and Zangetsu to be in such bad shape…." (Flashback) "I don't know ask Zangetsu…wait I am Zangetsu never mind." Then Naruto gave Ichigo a weird look. "How can you be Zangetsu if he's right here?" "Hey I don't know ok! Just give me back I don't feel comfortable with you holding me like that." "Ew!" Then Naruto dropped Zangetsu causing a bigger dent in the floor. (End flashback) "…That's right Ichigo and Zangetsu are one and the same and since Ichigo's in such bad shape Zangetsu reflects that…but this damage can easily be repaired by a blacksmith so Ichigo isn't in that bad shape."

Ichigo woke up when Naruto picked up Zangetsu…it was really light unlike before he hoped this wasn't a bad thing. "Naruto…are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just fine it's you who's hurt; did you seriously fight Orochimaru?" Naruto had to confirm this.

"Yeah…he was tough; his snake wasn't much but he himself was more of a snake than the snakes he used heh, heh…."

"*sigh* Then my fears are correct…I'm afraid Essence may have very well collected all my greatest nemeses and reformed the organization Akatsuki both in it's entirety and possibly more members…." Naruto laid Zangetsu atop Ichigo and turned to leave.

"Wait…!" Ichigo faded away and Zangetsu fully repaired itself.

"Ichigo!?" Naruto went over and picked up Zangetsu.

"Don't worry it's me…I told you me and Zangetsu are one and the same; I'm weak right now so being in my sword form will help me heal faster. For the time being I entrust you to wield me until I recover…if you don't mind I'm going to sleep now…." Zangetsu fell silent and Naruto put him in a sheathe Tails made earlier and slung him over his back horizontally cause face it there's no other way to carry that freaking huge sword unless you're Ichigo.

"Ok then; Tails take me to the bridge and gather everyone else…speaking of which where did they go?" Naruto realized that Sonic, Shads and everyone else wasn't at the mansion when Akatsuki attacked.

"Oh well they all have their own lives you know? They can't just hang around the same place all the time especially not Sonic knowing him he could be anywhere in the world probably on the other side of it in fact." Tails knew his friends weren't the kind to stay still unlike him.

"Well in that case why is Flora here? Shads left so why didn't she follow?" Tails turned to leave and Naruto followed making sure to shift Zangetsu to get through the door.

"Wolven's her friend and has been since they were kids and since he was undergoing a major change in his life I guess she decided she needed to stay with him like when he…well you can guess." They entered the bridge and Wolven, Shanks and Flora were apparently playing strip poker…and Flora was winning.

"Tee hee; royal flush! Alright boys off with those pants!" Wolven and Shanks sweatdropped and nervously surrendered their jeans.

Naruto and Tails both sweatdrop. "I-interesting friendship…." Naruto was surprised…Flora was that kind of person.

"Um…yeah maybe we should come back later?" Tails was a little uncomfortable with this scene.

"Straight flush boys can you beat that!?" Both Wolven and Shanks were already down to their boxers and blushed madly. "Oh yeah baby off with the underwear! Now the only thing is what else can you bet your skin!? Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Tails and Naruto left the room as Wolven and Shanks got up to take off their underwear both blushing slightly. "Tails…this is an adult lesson: don't accept a girl's challenge to play strip poker…ever." 'Usually they cheat….'

"Um…right I'll be sure to remember that…so um to the secondary bridge?"

"Yes please." Then they walked to the secondary bridge both having awkward thoughts about Wolven's and Flora's relationship prior to meeting them….

***

Anthony was floating over a pedestal in some dark void meditating; wearing the Akatsuki robes only with a hood instead as lights shine on 13 pedestals; the 10 main members on the fingers of hands corresponding with their rings; Madara stood on top of a floating stone head and Anthony and Kabuto were both on a big toe lower then the rest and further away. **"Can we please get on with this and the news about your defeats?"**

"Hey shut up un! I almost had the Kyubi contained when I got stabbed in the head un!" Deidara was still fuming about the sneak attack which forced him to return to Essence Space.

"Yes that person called Wolven…he was rather interesting I'd like to make a puppet out of him." Sasori was musing over a puppet design focused on Wolven while making his summoning scrolls.

"**Hey feel free but he's likely a machine now since I stole his body and knowing Tails his new one will be really impressive; much better than any of Eggman's toys."** Anthony stopped meditating and laid down pulling his hood up to relax.

"Well I don't know about you two but I did end up fighting a rather interesting individual…his transformation was…perhaps even more disturbing than mine." Orochimaru was still remembering his duel with Ichigo. "He would make a nice replacement body."

"Enough!" Everyone turned to face Madara who held Tobi's mask in his hands. "Everything is too gloomy! I thought it was gloomy enough to begin with but apparently we need a new Tobi; so!" Madara throws the mask near Anthony and someone caught it and put it on before someone could see his face.

"Hello good to meet you! Tobi's a good boy!" Everyone looked at him funny and a little shocked but Anthony simply laughed a little.

"**Ha, ha, ha oi Madara can this guy be my partner instead of that dry Kabuto!?"** Anthony was a deranged type he needed someone positive and uplifting to balance him out.

"Of course besides Kabuto will be working with Orochimaru from now on anyway; as for the rest of you your teams are unchanged; meaning you're working with Sasori again Deidara. We are now working to suppress master Essence's enemies and to eradicate the Roots of each dimension while at the same time to solidify our power over each world if you die you will simply reconstitute here in Essence space. You all have your jobs; get to them and if you haven't been assigned anything feel free to rampage or something." Madara then faded away as he left and everyone did the same save for Anthony and Tobi.

"**So…Tobi; know any good jokes?"** Anthony could already feel that he liked Tobi because of his light-hearted personality but he seemed to have something deeper about him.

"Yeah I have plenty and I bet you haven't heard them. How about the one with the toad and the snake…?"

***

All of the Dimension's heroes were gathered on the secondary bridge save for Flora, Wolven and Shanks. "Hey Tails where's Flora?"

Tails got a sweatdrop at this question. "Um well…."

Flora, Wolven and Shanks came in all fully clothed. "Hey honey! I was bored with you gone."

"Hey where were you?" Shads hadn't seen Flora this happy in a while.

"Oh I just finished playing strip poker with Wolven and Shanks." She had fun mopping the floor with them but there wasn't really any excitement.

"What!?" Then Shadow decked both Wolven and Shanks in one punch each.

"Hey don't worry I challenged them and I won every round ha, ha, ha, ha!" 'I'm glad I thought of it…maybe I should get Shadow to play with me tee hee.'

Then Wolven and Shanks both got up in tears. "Not like it matters anyway…."

"Yeah Tails made us…dickless! *crying*"

Everyone at hearing this looked shamefully at Tails. "Hey what!? They're machines now and such a feature was only a hindrance!"

Then Shadow punched Tails. "Idiot that's not the point! By saying that you're basically saying that a person's gender is meaningless! The fact is that you should have given them the option of having dicks not simply deciding for them you got that!? What you think you're god!?"

"No not at all but I just figured it would get in the way of their mechanical body's overall functionality and personally I felt uncomfortable with it so if you want dicks just go to the modification chamber and do it yourself!" Then Tails left in a huff.

"Geez whatever he still had no right! Anyway Naruto can you fill us in on everything since Tails is indisposed?"

"Yeah sure just let me fill you in on all the juicy details of our new goals and the fact that…all my worst enemies have come to this dimension…but to help lighten the mood…." Naruto swung Zangetsu and three tears in space opened up and Nell the Hedgehog, Pesche the Beetle and Dondochaka the Tortoise appeared. "Allow me to introduce Ichigo's comedy posse!"

"Pesche of the lightning blade!"

"Dondochaka of the crushing club de yantsu!"

"And Nell of the charging lance!"

(In Unison) "We are! The Arrancar Alliance!"

*Awkward silence…tumbleweed ftw. **Yeah they're back lolz**.*

"Aw they love us so much they're speechless de yantsu!"

"Well Ichigo where are you since you called us here!?"

"Um Ichigo why are you a fox?"

"Um I'm not Ichigo he's inside Zangetsu right now."

"What!?" Nell quickly took Zangetsu from Naruto without any problems. "Oh dear he must of really taken a lot of damage to have to do that!" Then she pressed Zangetsu against her chest and started hugging it. "But don't worry Nell-Sama is here!"

"O-oi I don't think Ichigo is in the condition for such vigorous things!" Naruto snatched Zangetsu away easily and sheathed him. "Now that we've all had this little ice breaker let me inform you of our enemies." Naruto took a remote off the dashboard and pressed a button and a holo-screen lowered and turned on revealing stats and data on all the Akatsuki that Naruto knows of. "This is Deidara: he's a demolitions expert capable of producing high-end explosives with the mouths on his hands in mere seconds; even I couldn't defeat him so leave him to me or Ichigo. This is Sasori: he's a manipulating tactician capable of summoning up to 100 puppets to fight for him and he's a puppet himself meaning only this one part of him is organic; he uses a deadly and extremely potent poison in all of his weapons even for his puppets so keep your distance unless it's either you Wolven or Shanks since you're both mechanical. This is Orochimaru: he's exceedingly dangerous and seeks a form of immortality by jumping from body to body; now that he's immortal because of essence he'll likely work for him loyally as thanks; he's capable of controlling, creating, summoning and becoming a snake in many different ways and he's also an exceeding threat level leave him to us. This is Kabuto: I don't know if he's among Akatsuki but it's likely due to his skills; keep distance and try to fight intelligently since he's a mystery. Then there's Itachi: He's frighteningly powerful; my advice: never look in his eyes; the moment you do you're dead but even then he may still trap you in his illusions; to avoid this if you get caught in it hope someone attacks him or attacks you to dispel it; one eye casts the inextinguishable flame Ameratsu, I don't know what the other one does. And…well there's too many to do an extensive briefing and I'm not going to waste my time doing this when it will explain itself during the combat." Naruto put the holo-screen back and sat down. "There's still plenty more members and each of them have their own abilities and specialties; lets just hope they aren't running rampant out there."

"…**Well how about in here!?"** An explosion occurs and Deidara, Sasori, Anthony and Tobi enter through the hole. **"Hey, hey, hey what's with the party!? Why wasn't I invited!? Actually why wasn't Tobi invited he's a riot!"**

"Hello! Tobi's a good boy!"

"FUCK!" Naruto and the Arrancar alliance circled around them only for Deidara to blast them all away.

"Please…this is pathetic un. I expected you to have more muscle then this and now your friends are all going to die un!" Deidara and the other Akatsuki got ready to fight and Naruto jumped back up and powered up from rage.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!"

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

Keigo had gotten his new pendant from Urahara…it kicked ass! It was shaped like a square but hung from a corner and it looked like it was made of gold with lightning shaped patterns. "Dude Urahara's awesome!"

(Flashback) "Now remember don't overexert yourself or the pendant will shock you! It's to help you keep control of your powers but at the same time it's to help regulate your abilities. If it shocks you its best you stop or else you might die…again." (End Flashback)

"Ah feeling powerful is nice; I wonder if this is how Ichigo feels…." While pondering this Keigo bumps into Orihime in the street again. "Oh hi Orihime did you get over me accidentally electrocuting you?"

"Oh yes Keigo how was I supposed to know that Hello Kitty pendant sealed your powers." Orihime's hair was still a little frazzled but still somewhat straight.

"Ok then I just hope Ichigo's fine wherever he is…the Hollows have been somewhat overzealous in their search for him; I've killed about 200 this week." Keigo pondered this until a huge hand comes out of a dimensional pocket and grabs him then pulls him through. "WAH!" *hole closes*

"Huh?...Keigo?...Oh My God alien abduction! I have to tell everyone!"

***

Keigo woke up in a strange place with no specific characteristics other than being dark…so dark he couldn't see anything. "Where…?" Suddenly Keigo's eyes went blank and the darkness consumes him.

"…_**Yes…oh yes your power is indeed great…I will use it well."**_

**Sorry for making the Omake dark instead of funny; from now it will tell a sub story that will help tie into the plot or introduce characters and such; other than that it will now act as a way to help make sense of things. Remember…there is no spoon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Assault

_**Bridge of Worlds Series II chapter 4:**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story just to give you guys a heads up.

**Assault**

Naruto had Zangetsu in hand staring down the Akatsuki assailants with his tails spread out ready to block any attacks on his friends especially from Deidara but the others were worrisome too…Tobi could seemingly pass through solid objects; Anthony's sheer strength and telepathy was unsettling and Sasori…why wasn't he in Hiruko? **"I can hear everything you're thinking you know?" **Naruto focused on keeping his thoughts irrelevant as he stared at Anthony. **"Ah good idea using random thoughts to try and shield you but it won't work!"** Anthony used his mind to lift Naruto off the ground and toss him aside. **"Sorry but were here to kill all of you since one of you is likely the root!"**

They started moving forward when Shanks and Wolven jumped forward. "Sorry; kinda can't let you pass!" Shanks leaped at Anthony and they fell out the hole in the wall and began to fight on the deck outside.

"Also I don't plan on letting you go ahead neither!" Wolven grabbed Tobi.

"You'll regret that, because Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi then fazed them both through the floor.

"Wow such loyal friends un! Sacrificing themselves to save the rest of you un!" Deidara advanced until Naruto barreled into him and used Zangetsu to open a dimensional pocket.

"Sorry there's no way they'll die!" Then they both disappeared and Sasori was left outnumbered…supposedly.

"…It looks like I'm the only one left to deal with you all…unfortunately for you…I'm the expert at mass murder…." Sasori then sprouted weapons and advanced.

"Everyone run!"

***

Anthony and Shanks were exchanging blow after blow of expert martial arts attacks and blocking perfectly; it was like a real action movie duel. **"Grrr…damn it! Of course you're the only person who's mind I can't read!"**

"Of course; it's only natural since I speak with my actions!" Shanks was beginning to get the advantage since Anthony was used to using his mind reading to predict his opponent's movement.

"**But still how can you move like this without any forethought into how you're going to do it!?"** Anthony was starting to focus on fighting without relying on his mind reading and the battle evened out.

"Simple…it's all instinct!" Shanks then grabbed Anthony and threw him overboard but he quickly returned using his telepathy to fly. "Unlike you who relies entirely on your mind power I use only my body! So what do you think of the phrase Matter Over Mind!?"

"**Grrr I say that's absolutely retarded!"** Anthony then dashed back in and decided to use his telepathy to his advantage and tried to push Shanks off the ship but Shanks wouldn't budge. **"…Gah how can you not be phased by this!?"**

"Simple I figured you would try that but Tails installed several features into me and Wolven; one of which is that we can magnetize ourselves; so as hard as you can push I can pull!" Shanks then dashed forward and punched Anthony so hard he nearly flew away until he flew back and spat out blood.

"**Bitch I'm not metal so that really hurt!"** Anthony charged and punched Shanks in the face only to break his hand and double over in pain. **"GAH!!!!!!"**

"Heh, heh and you wanted that body so much; I bet you wish you had mine right now!" Shanks' left arm transformed into a huge laser cannon and pointed it right at Anthony's head as his eyes flashed with fear. "Heh…bye." *boom*

"**Gah!!!!!!!!!"** *body incinerates in the beam*

The beam dissipates and Shanks collapses from the laser depleting his ACE. "Ugh…used too much energy…only enough for basic functions and the magnetization…great…how the hell am I gonna get back now?"

***

Tobi was dodging all of Wolven's attacks like a ghost but never bothered to strike back and Wolven didn't seem to mind. "Why are you not fighting back? I figured you were going to destroy us all aren't I included?"

"Well actually I'll tell you now that I'm simply going to keep you away from the rest of the group since you're considered one of the biggest threats; I have no orders to eliminate you." Wolven then stopped attacking and tried to run back to the bridge but Tobi grabbed him and threw him into a wall. "I said I'm going to keep you away from the rest of the group and that means even if Tobi has to be a very bad boy…." Tobi then shocked Wolven causing his machine body to experience pain until he collapsed and Tobi stopped. "Now then since this fight is already decided I think I'll be a good boy now and tell you some jokes to pass the time.

"B-bastard…."

***

Deidara and Naruto were having a completely unleashed battle not holding anything back since in this empty space there was nothing to get in the way. "Oh how smart on your part un! Now you can fight me without collateral damage and you can go all out! Now maybe you'll be fun to fight un!"

"Don't get cocky bastard I've got Zangetsu with me this time! There's no way I can lose with his help!" Naruto then suddenly got a supplemented power-up and he got some more Hollow traits such as his fox mask forming over his face and his eyes becoming darkened.

"Oh so that's your friend's power un? I find it interesting a shame I have to kill you both un!" Deidara's hands suddenly spat out dozens of needles and they all flew at Naruto but he got Zangetsu ready for a strike he only saw Ichigo do a few times.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" A wave of black and blue energy came out of Zangetsu and blew all of Deidara's needles up before they got close and Deidara had to dodge.

"Tch don't think such a fancy trick will keep my bombs away!" Deidara then took off his robe revealing the mouth on his chest and all his mouths including his own started chewing and then they all spat dozens of needles which turned into butterflies in all directions surrounding them both. "Oh just imagine un! Such a beautiful display being so much more deadlier than you can imagine! Use that fancy attack again and simply setting off one of these babies would ignite them all un! And I doubt even you can regenerate from nothing!" Deidara's chest mouth then opened and spat out a hilt and he drew it out to reveal a long spiked club with mouths around the hilt. "This is the infinite source of power that feeds my mouths un! With it out I can fight physically more effectively and I won't be tempted to make more bombs!" Deidara charged and the butterflies parted allowing him and Naruto to deadlock. "Having fun un!?"

***

"Gah!" Vector fell to the ground paralyzed by Sasori's poison…the rest of the Chaotix lay nearby in a similar state.

"You're in my way…that girl is my target so you should hope your friends don't follow your fate." Sasori then advanced forward and got blocked briefly by Rouge and Amy but he quickly struck them and continued; slowly but surely closing in on his target as more of these so-called "Heroes" got in his way until he came to a hallway blocked by a large robot.

"I am E-123 Omega I will not let you harm any more of my friends!"

"…This may be somewhat interesting…a perfect chance to test my new modifications…."

***

Naruto and Deidara were struggling to get past the other's defense…Naruto couldn't expand his energy too much or he would detonate the butterflies and Deidara's physical strength was something of a marvel and the speed he could move that huge club was staggering. "What's the matter un? Why don't you go all out like before or are you afraid to be utterly destroyed beyond help?"

"Shut up! You're the one who put us in this situation…speaking of which you're fully immortal why don't you just detonate them and kill me?" It wasn't like Deidara to pass up a good explosion like this.

"Heh simple; I have discovered that other forms of art are quite enjoyable as well. Recently I've been studying Aesthetics…."

"Oh god you too? I love Aesthetics…now that I think about it this kind of fight based solely on skill is very aesthetic!" Naruto then started to enjoy the fight using Zangetsu tactically and carefully as he blocked, countered and parried according to the situation it seemed Deidara was enjoying this little sparring match as well…it seemed that all malice had left the fight and it was just a powerful spar between allies.

"Ah this is refreshing un. I feel at ease like there's nothing to fight over un…."

"Yeah…say let's enjoy this for a while before we decide to get serious again."

"Sure un."

***

Omega laid in a heap behind him and Sasori advanced forward with only a few scratches on his false body's paint revealing the special metal his new body was made of and he continued to strike down everyone that came upon his path until he came upon the generator room to find Shadow and Sonic both ready.

"You better be ready for a slow death for what you've done to our friends!" Shadow was armed to the teeth with two Gatling Guns and his power rings were removed.

"Yeah as much as I hate this kind of violence I fully agree prepare to die bastard!" Sonic on the other hand was holding two katanas and was ready for a powerful shredding dash.

"…So you two are supposed to be the strongest? Don't disappoint me…."

***

"…And instead the toad ate the snake!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Impossible the snake is a natural predator of the toad!" Wolven couldn't believe this guy; he has his life in his clutches but Tobi made him relax.

"That's the other reason why it's funny!"

"Ok what other jokes do you know…?"

***

Shanks was just finally climbing into the hole to the secondary bridge and he rolled inside and took out his auxiliary energy port and plugged in at the dashboard; then mentally input a command for the ship to seal up the hole. "Damn…that took a lot of time…but now…I can relax…where is everyone?"

***

Naruto and Deidara were both tired from the ceaseless sparing and they were on the floor resting. "Hey…let's call it a draw un?"

"*pant* Yeah I have no problem with that…as long as I don't have to fight again…shit Sasori's!!!!"

"Heh, heh…seems you finally realized; I'm willing to bet all your friends are dead by now or at least dying slowly from the poison…it always was Sasori-senpai's specialty…." Zangetsu buried itself in Deidara's mouth through his spine and blood pooled beneath him. "Well…art is a blast…Katsu!" Naruto left the pocket just as Deidara and his butterflies detonated.

"Bastard…probably knew about my love for aesthetics and kept me busy for that reason!" Naruto then tried to run but instead collapsed and his vision was blurred accompanied by a numbness and a growing inability to move…he seeked out a discomfort in his torso to find…a purple needle…no! (Flashback) Anthony picked up Naruto with his mind and threw him but unknown to him was that in that telepathic push was one of Sasori's needles. (End Flashback) "Damn it…he poisoned me…I'm going to die? No I'm a demon…a Hollow! I'm not even alive damn it! How can I…be…?" Naruto then passed out but then a familiar figure walked towards him.

***

Sonic laid still on the ground covered in gashes and Shadow was tossed off of one of Sasori's blades towards Flora near the generator. "…Disappointing I expected much more from you both."

Flora ran over to Shadow. "Shads! Honey wake up!"

"It's hopeless; my comrades have likely killed your other friends and everyone else now lies under the influence of my fatal poison; they will all die slow painful deaths and now you will join them." Sasori closed the gap and slashed through her shoulder in one deft movement and she fell back into the generator accidentally releasing the Chaos Emeralds from their slots and they fell to the ground with her as her blood pooled. "What fortune…these emeralds were my secondary objective." Sasori was about to pick one up when the emeralds shined and pushed him back and then Flora got up glowing gold as the emeralds healed her. "…So this is the power of…." Flora dashed forward in an instant and shattered Sasori's whole body with one strike. "…the…Chaos…Emeralds…." Sasori disappeared and then Flora returned to normal and collapsed on the floor and the emeralds followed suit.

"D-damn it…again…fucking again! I could only save myself…." Flora struggled to get up and tried to gather the emeralds when all of a sudden a sensation of falling dawned on her. "…Oh fuck…." The Blue Typhoon was falling from the sky like a rock! Without it's power source and it's lack of wingspan it could only fall to Mobius and blow! "Damn it I have…to hurry!" Then the Typhoon tilted and the emeralds slid out of reach and she couldn't move. "…Again…I failed…." Right as she gave up hope a dimensional tear opened and a yellow hedgehog came through and ran to the generator just as she blacked out.

***

Flora woke up to several voices surrounding her and when she opened her eyes she realized she was in the Typhoon's medical bay; she was still a little hazy but when she regained full consciousness she felt a hand touch hers and she looked to find it was Shadow's hand. "Hey sweety how do you feel?"

"Ugh…Shads? But I thought Sasori…."

"He did; but Tails had already made an antidote from the poison he took off of Wolven when he repaired the damage caused by Hiruko's tail…what little damage there was anyway. In that sense I glad he left the group when he did that was when he saw us running and getting cut up so he followed the path of injured and gave each of us an antidote; so no harm done…save for a few nasty cuts." Tails saved everyone's lives because he was prepared what fortune.

"Oh thank goodness…I thought I lost you all; but what happened to the generator? All the emeralds…."

"I solved that problem!" The yellow hedgehog from earlier walked in and she took notice of how much he looked like Sonic only he had amber eyes, a pendant on his neck, he wore a black leather jacket and his spines were wild and I mean wild like he was electrocuted and his spines became a lightning storm.

"And who're you?"

"My name is Keigo! I'm one of Ichigo's old friends from his world; when I got here the generator was dying and you were unconscious so I used my powers to juice the generator until Tails came along and put the emeralds back." Keigo had a similar behavior to Sonic when he was bragging.

"And what are your powers?" Keigo held out a hand and electricity danced on it both wildly but at the same time controlled.

"I can generate and control electricity on a pretty large scale up to the point of powering a whole city block without hurting myself." Then Keigo stopped the electricity and held up his pendant. "This pendant seals and helps me regulate and control my power; if I take it off I become an uncontrolled constant flowing dynamo meaning that this pendant is absorbing my power at all times and storing it away meaning for a discrete power charge I can use this if I exhaust myself and it can bring me back to life if I die by shocking me."

Ichigo walks in. "Hey guys you should really be thanking this screwball he saved all our lives!" Ichigo then gave Keigo a noogie and they looked like old friends because they really were only Keigo was so aloof that Ichigo never really paid him no mind until now.

"Yeah…it's all because I failed…again."

"What do you mean again?" Ichigo, Shads and Keigo all gathered around. (Note: they're all hedgehogs)

"…Wolven wasn't always like this…I mean before when he had the multiple personalities…."

(Extensive Flashback) Flora and Wolven were wearing army clothing with G.U.N emblazoned on them riding in a lightweight transport and they were both equipped heavily. "Hey Flora…aren't you nervous?"

"Why would I be Wolven? This is our last suicide mission before we retire; we've always come through why not now?" Flora was checking to make sure she had both of her Holt 55: Kobras were holstered to her ankles, loaded and had spare clips.

"Well so far all of our missions were against minor terrorist cells and their leaders; this time we're going for Eggman himself. Aren't you the least bit worried?" Wolven was greasing the barrels of his arm mounted Gatling Guns and checking to make sure there wasn't any rotation lag.

"No way! You've seen the guy! He may have an army of robots but let's face it; some unarmed guy named Sonic and his 12 year old friend can take him any day of the week. I think highly trained and heavily armed G.U.N units like us can handle him." Flora had picked up a heavy machine gun and loaded it then put extra cases of ammo on her hips.

"Yeah but that guy can break the sound barrier running! What makes you think…!?" An explosion shook the transport and the intercom came on.

"Alright we've sustained heavy damage we're dropping you here inside Eggman's base and retreating!" The container holding them released from the transport's clamps and the parachute deployed and the moment they landed they dashed out to see a huge energy beam blow up the transport.

"Wow real bad luck for them…today was their last day too." Flora turned on the Mongoose ATV and Wolven strapped in the back connecting the ammo feeds on the sides to his Gatling Guns and they zoomed towards the front entrance to find it locked down and guarded heavily. "Hey Wolven got any boomsticks with ya!?"

Wolven folded the barrels of the Gatling Guns back and took out a mini-RPG. "Oh hell yeah!" Wolven blasted open the blast doors and turned his Gatling guns back on and started taking out drones until they ramped up the stairs into the main lobby and the secondary blast doors closed behind them. "What luck; less ammo to waste. I just hope we don't need to do that too much; I've only got a few RPG shots left."

"Ah stop whining; the real question is; is there an elevator so we don't have to ditch the ATV yet?" After looking around there would fortunately be a service elevator. "Perfect!" After the drove in and selected the top floor Wolven picked up the ATV and turned it around to the door and then it was a nice quite…damned elevator music filled ride up. "…So Wolven what're you gonna do when you retire?"

"Oh I don't know…maybe be a jack of all trades. I'd like to have my own specialty store, a dojo; maybe a little surplus place I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

"Ah I'm thinking of just living off my retirement money; find a cute boyfriend and all that."

"Ha boys just what's always on your perverted mind!"

"Hey that one night at that male stripper club was just…!"

"Whatever Miss Perv we're almost there…." Almost as soon as he said that the doors opened and Flora drove out grumbling but there was something wrong here…there weren't any guards…not even any security laser cameras something was off and they knew it especially when they got to the center of the room to find it completely empty. "I have a bad feeling about this…."

Just as Wolven said this a force-field closed them in and powerful magnets tossed them off the ATV and took most of their weapons including Wolven's Gatling guns by snapping the restraints with the sudden pressure injuring his arms. "Oh ho, ho, ho, ho! It looks like some little lab rats wandered into my trap! Sorry but no cheese for you! Oh ho, ho, ho, ho!"

"So you were expecting us!?" Wolven was keeping his arms limp because of the pain it caused to move them.

"Well not you exactly but I knew some good specimens were going to appear thanks to the courtesy of G.U.N! And now I'm going to let the experiment commence!" Two smaller force-fields sealed them apart from each other and then a strange dome and several mechanical arms came down over Wolven; the arms restrained him as the dome covered his head and clamped on.

"Gah what is this let me go!"

"Wolven!" Flora took out her Kobras because they're made with Carbon Fiber they weren't picked up and she took several shots but other arms blocked the shots and restrained her then took her weapons.

"Oh you'll be thanking me later on; especially if this works." Eggman pressed a button and something was happening to Wolven.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Ah aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"WOLVEN!" The arms let him go and the dome left and Wolven fell to the floor. "Wolven! Answer me!"

"Hmm not good it would seem I used too much power; I'll lower the dosage for this one." The dome then came over Flora and it activated causing tremendous pain but during all this for some reason she felt some sort of extreme clarity and before she knew it the dome and arms were off her in little piles. "Wh-what!? It shouldn't have been that fast I lowered the dosage!" Flora's eyes were blank and her fur was darkened and then she suddenly disappeared and came out of a portal next to Eggman. "Gah stay away!" Eggman fired at her only for the shots to disappear and then he activated his escape chair and ran. "Grrr it was too successful! Now I have to start from scratch again!"

Flora came to her senses and turned off the force-field and ran over to Wolven. "Wolven! Wolven wake up!"

"Ugh ah…!" Wolven began to stir.

"Wolven oh you're ok!" She hugged him but then he pushed her off.

"Who are you?" This struck Flora harder than any punch she felt before…. "Do I know you?" Flora started crying and jumped into his chest and he reluctantly hugged back feeling sad as well like he had forgotten something. "…There, there…it's alright…let's get you out of here…." (End Extensive Flashback)

"…Since then I've had to teach him everything I knew about him from scratch…shortly after split personalities made themselves quite apparent…G.U.N instead of giving him a retirement fund gave him a supplemented retirement fund for his grave loss and put him under my care. After a while he became fully self-sufficient and opened his store saying that it sounded like fun…no one not even me have told him or his personalities how they really were hurt and created." Flora laid back into the bed to rest a little.

Shadow decided to ask. "Um…what's the name of his store?"

"Oh it's the Golden Hand Surplus in West City."

"Seriously!? That's where I get most of my gear!" Shadow always went there for their cheap and effective weaponry and good service; he's always wanted to meet the owner but he was never there every time he visited and the clerk would always say he's hanging out with his friend. "I won't tell him anything but I will go talk to him about his store I've got compounded compliments to give him!"

Shadow ran off to talk to Wolven. "Wow we only just met and I learned so much about you…well ma'am I respect you. I'll be going I feel like napping somewhere."

"Hey wait Keigo! How did you get here anyway and what's with those powers!?" Ichigo was curious.

"I'm not sure…I couldn't see him but he said his name was Rinku and that you needed help so I agreed; as for my power…that's Urahara's fault I'll tell you later." Keigo then left the room and leaned against the wall in agony. "Damn…not now!...Never…I'll never…." He then went to his room and struggled to rest. _**'Oh come now you mustn't be this strong of will…I've been watching you; you're just a helpless little boy!'**_ "Shut up!...Get the fuck out of my head!" _**'You will see things my way soon enough…and then…you will kill them all….' **_Keigo started crying. "No! Not Ichigo…no-one ever! I WON'T LET YOU!" Keigo curled into a ball and agonized over his dilemma. "Never…."

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

"Guys, guys!" Orihime dashed towards Chad, Ishida, Mizuiro and Tatsuki eating lunch on the roof. "*pant, pant* Keigo's been abducted by aliens!"

*Long silence…tumbleweed…in Japan? Come on Techno be somewhat realistic* "…I highly doubt that Orihime I felt a powerful dark pressure appear for an instant and when it left Keigo's spirit pressure disappeared. Likely some really powerful Hollow kidnapped him again or killed him but it's likely the former."

"Oh so it's just probably a Hollow? Boring…hey Orihime what's wrong with your hair?"

"Huh? Oh that! When I took Keigo's pendant off I unknowingly unsealed his powers and he accidentally electrocuted me."

*Long silence* (Everyone but Orihime in unison) "WHAT THE FUCK!? KEIGO'S GOT POWERS!?"

**Epic don't you agree?**


	5. Chapter 5 Rinku

_**Bridge of Worlds Series II chapter 5:**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story just to give you guys a heads up. Also I've been very busy but I'm risking getting my butt kicked to do this instead of my work; I hope you enjoy it as my style is becoming much more morbid than comedic.

-GameJunkie7

**Rinku**

Everyone was in the cafeteria of the Typhoon having somewhat of a party to celebrate they're somewhat complete victory. "…This is kinda pointless you know?"

"Why do you say that Vector?" Ichigo was wolfing down spaghetti racing against Naruto and Keigo.

"Well I mean if it wasn't for the fact that Sasori depended on his poison then we'd all be dead right now! I just get this feeling that…we're not as strong as we all thought we were." Vector then ripped the meat off a whole leg of lamb and started chewing.

"…You're right…you all need either your own special power or special weapons…unfortunately the best weapons I know of are Zanpaktou and they are given exclusively to Shinigami or Arrancar; as for powers I have no idea besides…well it only works in my dimension and I doubt Rinku would let me take all this dimension's heroes to my world for a power-up and…it's overly life threatening so in any case I'd say you're right…we need to figure something out…." Ichigo in his rambling had lost the race to Naruto and Keigo and Ichigo paid up.

"Yeah it's a shame you can't…." Before Keigo could continue his eyes went blank and he froze for a moment.

"Um…Keigo you ok?" Keigo quickly came back to his senses but…his eyes were somewhat serious and looked a slight tint redder….

"…_Yes I'm just fine…I think I do know a way to give each of you a power-up."_ His voice seemed slightly deeper and his demeanor had changed.

"Uh…ok what is it?" Ichigo was slightly worried since Keigo was never serious about anything but he decided it was a good change.

"_It's simple really…Rinku told me that if you were to take an Essence Fragment and bond with it a random effect will happen and it's usually beneficial such as gaining a special ability."_ Keigo then got up and touched the metal table and his body soon became metal like the table causing a spectacle and everyone looked and listened. _"Along with my naturally gained ability to control electricity I can absorb the objects around me to create a shell of sorts around my body and clothes made of the material I absorbed; I gained this ability by absorbing an Essence Fragment that Rinku gave me."_

"Amazing…but what is an Essence Fragment?" Sonic was getting interested; if he could do something along with being fast he could really be of help.

"_An Essence Fragment is as it sounds…a small fragment of Essence's being broken off through his energy expenditure."_ Keigo then returned to normal and sat down to eat again. _"As someone who's absorbed a fragment I can sense where they are; they're hard to come by because they only rarely fall out of random dimensional tears caused by Essence's energy but I can sense one now."_ Keigo then continued eating until he finished.

"So…where is it?"

Keigo then pointed to the North-Northeast direction. "That way! I can't be any more specific then that!"

"Alright then! Tails head in that direction!" Sonic was pumped! The ability to do something besides move fast was an absolutely sweet idea!

"Um…ok." Tails input the new heading into the Typhoon wirelessly and the ship turned.

Everyone settled back down and got into a real party because now they had a way to fight Akatsuki.

***

The shadowy figure made of darkness and despair looks through his orb at his adversaries. _**"Heh, heh, heh! So they think they can use my own power against me? Sounds like something from an old proverb of that dimension I conquered."**_ A wine glass and a bottle of red wine appeared out of nowhere and he poured himself a glass. _**"Little do they know that my power has its consequences; ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"**_

Madara appeared behind Essence kneeling. "Master I apologize that my men have been unable to…." A long spike skewers Madara through the stomach and he spits up loads of blood but being fully immortal in Essence Space he cannot die and must suffer the pain.

"_**Yes something unexpected of you and your men! I thought Akatsuki was much more powerful than this…perhaps it was my error to let you be my subordinates…."**_ Essence continued to watch our heroes party and chuckled at their helplessness.

"N-no Master Essence please let us continue to work for you…we may seem useless but it is only under these contexts…gah!" Several more spikes skewer each of Madara's arms and legs.

"_**Yes…I realize perhaps I've been using you and your men improperly…Akatsuki is best known for it's long term tactics and ability to keep things under control behind the shadows…I've been putting you on the frontlines instead. Ah perfect! I want you and your men to head to the different root dimensions and set up shop and help corrupt them ahead of schedule…that will give these so called heroes quite the task ahead of them ha, ha, ha!"**_ Essence finished his glass of wine and instead began to drink from the bottle as the spikes released Madara and he healed completely.

"Ugh…very well master we shall take our leave…." Madara turned to leave.

"_**Wait! I didn't say all of you can go."**_ Essence then got up and walked up to Madara. _**"I want Deidara, Tobi, and Anthony to stay and continue their assaults on the heroes; so far they seem best suited to frontline tactics."**_ Essence then went and sat back down.

"But what about Sasori or Orochimaru? They want rematches with them…."

"_**I don't care what they want! They're both excellent long term strategists and capable of handling large organizations on their own so they're best suited for setting up shop not actual frontline battle. Besides they're both quite evil I like them well enough that I'm tempted to let them each handle their own dimension but you have enough men to disperse for me not to do that; now begon and I hope to hear some positive results from you!"**_ Madara bowed and left in a hurry and Essence finished off his bottle of wine then got bored of the scene and decided to toy with his new subordinate again.

***

The Typhoon landed off the coast of Sonic's birthplace; Christmas Island and as expected it was snowing but…the snow wasn't white…it' was dark shades of purple and near black making it look like the land was poisoned. "What the!?"

"_This is the influence that Essence Fragments have on a region's environment. It can be absolutely random just like the power it bestows…I wouldn't touch the snow if I were you; at least not bare skinned…."_ After he states this a wild rabbit dashes past but utterly melts before it can get to the shelter of a nearby house creating a stomach wrenching sight. _"We better suit up before we go outside."_

Everyone get's dressed in hazmat suits fitted for their bodies and then exit into the poisonous environment. "I hope everyone's ok…." Sonic was worried about his friends and family…hopefully they were all inside when this tainted snow began to fall.

A disturbing gleam shines in Keigo's eyes. _"Hey Sonic you're the fastest aren't you? I sense that the fragment is somewhere out in the woods in that direction…the faster you find and absorb it the sooner this environment will return to normal."_

"Alright good plan!" Sonic then rushed off and Keigo rushed behind him at a surprisingly near similar pace and seeing this Ichigo, Naruto, Shadow and Wolven follow behind as fast as possible in their suits but Wolven didn't need to worry about that since he's mechanical so he kept up easily and eventually they were at the top of a hill deformed into a rigid near demonic shape and Sonic was at the top holding the bright glowing purple fragment. "I found it!" Keigo's eyes then in that instant turned completely purple and he burst from his suit and almost instantaneously jumped up, grabbed the fragment and then forcefully plunged it into Sonic's chest. "AH!"

"Sonic!" Before they could rush to him a bolt of lightening struck in front of them and Keigo was no longer yellow he was purple and his eyes were completely blank.

"_**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! **__**You mortals are so easy to trick!"**_ Anthony, Tobi and Deidara then appeared out of portals and Sonic collapsed.

"Who are you! You're definitely not Keigo!" Ichigo drew Zangetsu, Naruto summoned two chakra swords, Shadow used Chaos Control to summon two combat shotguns and Wolven readied his stance.

"_**How perceptive of you! But this is indeed your friend Keigo's body!"**_ Essence then took a rock and stabbed Keigo's body only for it to heal.

"What!?" Ichigo felt horrified; one of his friends was under the control of Essence and was just stabbed!

"_**I used the Hollows of your dimension to kidnap him from under Soul Society's nose and from there using the guise of my positive counterpart Rinku; tricked him into willingly absorbing a fragment of my power. Surprisingly even under those circumstances he resisted until he let his guard down; I almost didn't succeed in taking him over!"**_ Then Sonic got up and walked up beside Keigo…he was healed.

"Sonic thank…!" Ichigo stopped realizing something….

"_**Wised up already? That's right Sonic is now under my control! I just can't wait to see what power my fragment gave his body!"**_ Sonic then underwent a horrifying transformation from his small fast body to a monstrous hulking overly furry form that looked like a werewolf transformation. _**"Ha, ha, ha! So now Sonic the Hedgehog is Sonic the Werehog!" **_Sonic's fur then turned deep purple like Keigo's and his eyes went blank.

"Guys we need to take each of them on and try to subdue Keigo and Sonic! Naruto take Deidara you're used to him! Wolven take Anthony! Shadow take Tobi! I'll try and stop Sonic and Keigo!" Everyone nodded and separated and their opponents followed. "Now then let's do this you bastard!"

***

Naruto and Deidara ended up near the beach and they were clashing violently with their weapons. "Why don't you just blow everything up Deidara that's your specialty isn't it?"

"Oh but what about aesthetics un?" Deidara had something up his sleeves.

"Aesthetics…." Naruto went drool-faced for a second until he snapped out of it. "No way! I'm not falling for that again!"

"Oh? Too bad un!" Deidara's club then shot out several small needles which turned into swords and surrounded them. "Katsu!" The swords all detonated at once but then suddenly the ground under them turned to clay and rose into the air as propellers came out of the sides raising them above the ground.

"What the!?" Naruto snapped out of it and blocked Deidara's next strike at the last second.

"I can make functional art too un! Not just exploding!" The platform then expanded to about the size of a small courtyard as they floated in the air a few hundred feet above ground. "Now neither of us can run away un! Well you anyway I don't know then either though un."

"Tch good guess but since this platform is non-explosive…I can power up as much as I want to!" Naruto pulled out all the stops and his Hollow side began to truly cement to his demonic side.

"Uh oh un…this may be difficult…."

***

Anthony and Wolven were fighting similarly to the battle between Anthony and Shanks but unlike Shanks Wolven put's thinking into every move meaning Anthony has the entire advantage especially since there isn't any metal for Wolven to cling to making him easy prey for Anthony's telepathy. **"Ha, ha, ha! I bet you wish we were on that airship don't you!"**

"Honestly yes but magnetism isn't the only function that Tails put in us!" Wolven jumped back and fired lasers from his eyes but Anthony dodged gracefully.

"**Heh what's the point if I'm going to read your mind!? Anything you do I can expect or counter!"** Anthony then dashed in and dodged Wolven's punch and quickly struck him in the back of the head with a spin kick knocking him to the ground without injuring himself. **"I can hear your thoughts; you're thinking how I can strike you without hurting myself. Well I took some quick lessons on a technique known as Tekkai that allows me to harden my body like steel and utilizing it I can strike hard surfaces without any recoil!"**

Before Anthony could strike again Wolven rolled out of the way and got up and quickly transformed his left arm into a rocket launcher and fired before retreating to get out of the blast radius but Anthony grabbed the rocket and pointed it at Wolven before it exploded and it exploded in midair sending Wolven flying through a tree but he quickly recovered. "Damn it! How can you exist in this poisonous snow anyway!?"

"**Oh that's because I'm an Essence Being now because I willingly absorbed an Essence Fragment…oh that also means that I got a new power…I haven't showed you it yet; how about a demonstration…?"**

***

Shadow was skating at top speed through the woods but Tobi easily kept up like a ghost and every now and then Shadow would take a shot only for them to either miss or pass through him. "Hmm I might have to ask you how you do that." Then Shadow stopped suddenly and used Flash-Step. "But first can you dodge this?" Shads smashed Tobi hard across the back with the shotgun and then blasted him in the back leaving Tobi in a pool of blood. "Hmph! Considering you defeated Wolven I expected more…."

As Shadow started to walk away he was stunned to see Tobi standing in front of him unharmed. "Surprised?" Shadow turned to see a blown to hell log. "You shouldn't be that's just a basic Jutsu even trainee level ninja utilize; but then again only an expert like me can do it so suddenly." Tobi then closed the distance instantly and grabbed both of Shadow's guns by the barrels. "Interesting weapons…I don't think you really need these to fight do you?" Shadow unknowingly looked directly into Tobi's eye and all went black.

***

Ichigo was struggling against Sonic and Keigo. Sonic would get in close and use both his overwhelming strength and stretching arms to smash things trying to get at Ichigo but this form was slower than Sonic normally is so dodging was somewhat easier but Keigo was another story. Every now and then during Sonic's onslaughts Keigo would fire a lightning bold at him and you can guess how hard it is to dodge lightning let alone when you're fighting a werehog on steroids. _**"Damn it stay still! For the hero Rinku appointed you're a little jittery!" **_The Keigo Essence was getting tired; as Keigo said his power was limited to a certain amount by his pendant and he could use the stored energy…so he had a short time interval after his volley was over to deal with Sonic.

"_**Yeah how about you try to actually fight back!"**_ Sonic picked up a boulder and tossed it then smashed it to create a hail of stones but they barely scratched Ichigo's hard skin. _**"Hey you seem to be slowing down? Something wrong Mr. Fastest!?"**_ Sonic hit Ichigo and he flew into the hill smashing right through it creating a nice hedgehog shaped hole.

"Ugh…something's wrong…my head!" Ichigo's symbol was complete and was glowing…his body was being wracked with pain. "N-no not yet! I can't leave this world now! I have to take Naruto, Keigo, Pesche, Dondo, Nell…and one more back with me! I CAN'T LEAVE YET!" The symbol stopped glowing and then immediately spread over his body; prominently around his Hollow Hole; his eyes went blank as sharp horns came out the front of his head and his teeth became extremely sharp like Weresonic's teeth and eventually his screaming stopped and he simply got up without speaking.

"_**Hey there he is…whoa what's with him?"**_ Sonic Essence got closer and decided to hit Ichigo while he was out of it and he did but…Ichigo didn't even budge. _**"Wh-what!?"**_ Ichigo looked at him and grabbed his hand then chopped off Sonic's arm at the same time. _**"Gah!"**_ Before Sonic Essence could continue to scream Ichigo punched him back through the hill and before he fell out of range Ichigo fired a Cero from between his horns nearly vaporizing Sonic and Sonic Essence fell unconscious as he regenerated rapidly.

"_**The hell!? You shouldn't be this power…!"**_ Ichigo appeared in front of him. _**"…ful…!?"**_ Ichigo blasted Keigo Essence with a point blank Cero but Keigo's body is fast and he dodged and immediately followed through with an electrical punch causing some minor amount of blood to trickle from Ichigo's mouth but he ignored it and then slashed off Keigo's arm but he ignored it and used an electric blade to slash Ichigo across the torso; then they both backed off and stared each other down as they both regenerated rapidly. _**"…Being quite isn't like you…something's off here…."**_ They both finished healing and then they crossed swords but Ichigo tried to do another Cero but Keigo countered with a lightning strike causing an explosion that tossed them both away from one another and then Sonic woke back up and got next to Keigo. _**"Come on! Wake up! I want to eliminate you when you're sentient enough to realize it!"**_

Ichigo got up and staggered then collapsed as his added features disappeared and he woke up with the burning of his symbol to see Sonic and Keigo. "Ugh…there's no way I can handle this right now…." Ichigo then passed out as he unconsciously summoned two of some of the strongest people he knew…."

***

Naruto had transformed into his full beast Kyubi form only it was enhanced by his Hollow traits and he took up the whole platform so Deidara flew on a giant Chinese Dragon firing potent bombs at Naruto only for them not to do anything unlike before. "Gah…looks like I've finally been beaten un…." Naruto then formed a giant purple Cero and utterly vaporized Deidara causing his non-explosive creations to plummet to the ground and Naruto returned to normal.

"D-damn…now I see why Ichigo doesn't like going full Hollow…real struggle to remain sentient in that form…." Naruto collapsed into the poisonous snow unaffected by it and reluctantly made a snow fox before passing out.

***

Wolven's body lay on the ground scattered in pieces at Anthony's feet but the head still remained intact…mostly. "…You do know that even this can't destroy me…Tails' MTD will simply put me in another body in line…when I will it…."

Anthony crushed Wolven's head but not before he transferred out. **"Tch…found your own path to immortality huh? How poetic…that all of us being the same person have become immortal…."** He then slowly disappeared. **"What?! Hmm…guess I can never return to here…."**

***

Shadow woke up laying in the poisonous snow without his suit but he wasn't being hurt by it. He looked around for Tobi but only found a note it read: "Farewell strange immortal Hedgehog…it was fun fighting you but I must leave now since this world has already been lost to us. As a thank you for fighting me I have given you a gift; if you leave with that Ichigo person you will be able to use it as much as you want." Signed: Tobi.

"…Strange guy…."

***

"_**What!? Who're you two!?"**_ Two more hedgehogs came out of two portals; one was a turquoise-blue and white hedgehog with a sword and a red hedgehog with a tan gourd on his back.

"Oi where am I!? And why the fuck am I some short scrawny little furry piece of shit?" The turquoise-blue one was rather mouthy and disrespectful.

"I'm not sure but judging that Ichigo is passed out right there he summoned us unconsciously…damn it I was about to get in bed with Flora for the third time tonight on our honeymoon!" Apparently this one's Gaara.

"*whistle* Third time!? That must be one perverted woman you married you lucky bastard!" He winked at Gaara and gently elbowed him a little causing Gaara to blush a little.

"Yeah she's a real woman unlike many other women; the names Gaara of the Sand." Gaara reached out his hand for a handshake.

"Name's Grimmjow Jaggerjaques!" He took Gaara's hand and shook like a gentleman despite what we all know. Right then Sonic stretched his arm and hit Grimmjow and Keigo tried to hit Gaara with a lightning blade but Gaara's sand blocked the blade and Grimmjow wasn't even fazed by it. "Oi what're ya tryin ta do!?"

"It's very impolite to interrupt a greeting." Gaara then engulfed Keigo in sand but didn't kill him like normally he would and Grimmjow knocked Sonic out. "Well that was easy…I can't believe Ichigo got taken out by them."

"Yeah me neither; maybe it was just a skill disadvantage." Rinku then suddenly came out of a portal completely unchanged and took Keigo out of his prison and carried him over to Sonic and trapped them both in a bubble-like force-field. "Hey what're ya doin!?"

"I'll explain later! Get Ichigo to that huge airship over there I'll take care of the rest!"

***

Ichigo woke up to the throbbing and burning of his symbol and shouted in agony for a moment before a large hand covered it and the pain stopped. When he opened his eyes he saw it was Rinku. "This is what happens when you resist the symbol's call." Rinku then picked him up and carried him to the secondary bridge where everyone was waiting for Ichigo to wake up. "He's awake but I cannot let go of him lest he goes into sleep again."

Everyone gathered around and spoke to him about how Rinku freed Keigo and Sonic from Essence's control and then brought Naruto back as well; sent Gaara and Grimmjow back to their dimensions and how he has to leave because he already rooted this dimension to the World Bridge. "Oh…well in that case…let's go Rinku."

"Wait!" Shadow and Sonic stepped up out of the group. "We want to go with you!"

"Are you sure? You will be both here and with us at the same time you know but your consciousness will be your own."

"Yes Rinku already filled us in…that's why we're going." Sonic and Shadow both stepped into the group of those leaving.

"Bye guys…we won't likely ever see you again at least to us…." Rinku then activated the portal and clones of them all but Rinku remained meaning Ichigo fell to the floor with a sudden thud. "Ow geez…was this how the other clone of me felt…?" Everyone looked funny at them. "Hey guys we're the one's who're here to stay!"

After that everyone explained to Ichigo that Rinku is the good part of Essence that Essence expelled because he considered Rinku weak but Rinku seeks to stop Essence because of how he knows Essence will carry things out. A while later things settle back down but a few random adventures happened now and then like Scourge stole the Master Emerald again and Silver came for a visit and some other things. Ichigo, Naruto and Keigo all got their own bachelor pads and regularly hang with Sonic and his friends. But unbeknownst to them all is that behind the scenes Eggman's extended vacation was coming to an end.

_**Shinigami Picture Book "GOLDEN"**_

Hedgehog Ichigo walks onstage. "Hello sorry but series two's involvement with the Dimensional Crisis has ended. I'm sorry the story ended that quickly but GameJunkie7 is going to create an Eggman Crisis arc displaying his and the Auditor's plans for the world but if you don't want to read it you can simply skip to series three to continue reading the Dimensional Crisis. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed Series two's Dimensional Crisis." Ichigo walks offstage.


End file.
